revenge_abcfandomcom-20200214-history
Charade
Summary A high-profile newspaper story interrupts the Graysons' wishes to lay low on their 25th wedding anniversary; Frank digs into Emily's past in hope of proving his loyalty to Victoria. Plot It's the 25th wedding anniversary of the Hamptons' most perfect couple. That's the topic of a high profile newspaper story being written about Conrad and Victoria. There will be an intimarte anniversary dinner with some family and friends - not that Victoria is in all the much of a mood to celebrate. Daniel respects Emily's wishes to keep her name out of his interview with the reporter. Soon the reporter is knocking at Emily's front door. The finished article mentions the fairy tale love story unfolding between Emily and Daniel. This doesn't make for the most enjoyable reading material for Jack. Frank shows up at Emily's place and promises he's going to uncover her story. After Frank leaves, Emily places a call to Warden Sharon Stiles. These two have a friendly relationship. Frank asks the warden some questions, but gets no answers. So he breaks into her office to take a picture of Emily's mug shot. Frank also pays a visit to Victoria. He says he's going to redeem himself with her or her or he's going to die trying. Emily gives Jack the gift of an old mariner's compass as a thank you for fixing her porch swing. They agree to be friends. However, Jack is no longer interested in hanging around Nolan, who recently got himself a bodyguard. Nolan is tasked by Emily with finding a way to discredit Tyler with the Graysons. Nolan realizes that Tyler is a guy hustler. He reveals that his family went from the penthouse to the streets awhile back. Now he's looking to make a deal with Nolan so that he won't dish on his past. That's why he stands up Ashley at the Grayson anniversary dinner to make moves on Nolan, who records their entire unexpected liasion. Charlotte invites Declan to the anniversary dinner as her plus one. He's very outspoken about how Emily hurt his brother after he revealed his true feelings at the 4th of July party. The conversation goes downhill from there. Soon the only two people left at the table are the unhappy anniversary couple. That doesn't last long once Victoria kicks Conrad out of the house. Daniel is upset because he thinks she may have feelings for Jack. She assures him that's not the case. In fact, she tells Daniel she's falling in love with him and the feeling is mutual. Charlotte tells Declan that she's also really attracted to him. In other relationship news, Tyler apologizes to Ashley and reveals his plans to make himself invaluable to Conrad, who is right by Lydia's beside when she awakens from her coma. Frank visits a strip club where pays for some time with one special dancer who catches his eye. She goes by the name Amanda Clarke. Frank kows she's actually Emily Thorne - the real Emily Thorne. Amanda and Emily were cellmates who switched identities. Frank brings the Amanda up to speed on where her alter ego now lives. Frank and Amanda agree to meet in the parking lot after her shift. Frank calls Victoria to tell her that Emily is not who she claims to be. The conversation ends abruptly when Amanda whacks Frank in the head with a tire iron. She hangs up his phone. When Frank starts to move around on the ground, Amanda takes aim once again. Amanda makes her way to find Emily, who is shocked to see her. Victoria keeps calling Frank's phone. She leaves a voicemail message asking what he meant when he said Emily is not who she says she is. Frank won't be able to answer that one now, as his lifeless body lies by the side of the highway. Cast Main Cast Guest Cast Co-Starring Cast Trivia Multimedia Multimedia Soundtrack Gallery Promotional Pictures Videos